Harry Potter and the Battle of Fate
by Greg26
Summary: Harry's whole sixth year. Contains spoilers from all of the previous books. Somewhere in the story it will become HarryCho HermioneRon but your going to have to wait a bit:P. I suck at summaries so whatever read up and please RR. Thank you
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Battle of Fate**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters objects or places created by JKR

Chapter 1: DIE! Harry awoke with a gasp of surprise clutching his searing scar as if it were burning through the skin on his forehead (which in Harry's opinion it probably was). He sat upright and waited as his breath slowly began to slow down.Lately it had always been the same dream. Harry battling with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort showed up and trying to capture and kill Harry and a select few of his friends. Harry remembered as though it was yesterday the battle that took place in the underground maze. Voldemort and his supporters had arrived at the underground ministry to kill Harry once he had shown up having done exactly what Voldemort wanted him to and showed up at the ministry thinking Sirius was in there somewhere being tortured into insanity by the Death Eaters.

Yes Harry had been foolish and once again was overpowered by his 'saving people's thing' and had gone blundering into the Ministry of Magic to find that he had been tricked into coming by Voldemort's incredible power at Legilimency. Harry and his friends (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville) had all rushed into the Department of mysteries only to be ambushed and brought into a battle where the order was forced to come and save them. 'Oh yeh save us' Harry thought miserably. 'Save us only to be taken himself' Harry vividly remembered Sirus' expression of surprise as his back arched and he fell into the Veil…

Harry felt his eyes start to sting as he quickly wiped his them dry on his arm. He had been back home only 3 days and he was already homesick. Homesick of the castle and its many turrets and towers, the grounds where you could wander by the lake visit Hagrid's or even take a walk around the school…

'If it wasn't for me and my stupid saving people act he would still be here..' Harry miserably laid back down, letting his thoughts wonder over to his 2 best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He hadn't really expected to be invited over to the burrow or Grimmauld Place until at least August 1st but that didn't help the ache of wanting to be back in touch with the wizarding world…his world. His thoughts then wondered over to Cho Chang a Ravenclaw who would be starting her 7th year. They had had a few dates and encounters but most of them had ended by Cho crying about Cedric's death. Harry then thought of the row they had at the end of the year. He thought about these things as he quietly drifted off into a sleep filled with nightmares.

BOY WE DON'T HAVE AL DAY! Harry awoke to the sound of his Uncle ramming his door viscously "YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO BE DOWNSTAIRS AND HAVE BREAKFAST READY! Harry sighed and moved to his dresser where he looked for something to wear. After choosing a pair of worn jeans and a baggy shirt of Dudley's he proceeded into the kitchen where he started to make breakfast. "Dudley and I are going into town to run a few errands" Uncle Vernon said while reading his morning paper. "I want you to stay out of your aunt's way and out of the house I have a list of chores I've left for you on the fridge and I want them completed" Harry looked as though for a moment he was going to challenge Vernon but knew better "Yes Uncle Vernon" he mumbled . Vernon looked at him with a look of loathing in his eyes "Good now serve us breakfast and then you will go back to your room until Dudley and I leave".

Harry who had finished eating his 2 pieces of toast in about 20 seconds was now back in his room sitting on his bed while staring at his wall. He heard a sharp _tap _which made him jump, turning around he spotted Pig twittering madly ramming into his window. Harry got up and walked swiftly over to pig and opened the window just enough for Pig to fly in. "Whatsup Pig? Harry asked the little owl. Have a nice flight over?" Pig hooted, dropped the letter onto Harry's bed, and flew over to Hedwig who looked rather reluctant to alow the little bird to remain. Harry quickly slit open the letter and read:

_Harry  
Hey mate how ya doing? Listen Mom said you would be aloud to come over sometime between the 25th and the 30th so that you can celebrate your birthday for a change. We might even be able to score tickets to go to the International Wizard's Duel on the 27th. Send me back a Reply with Pig and we'll see you soon.  
Ron_

P.S O.W.Ls should be there in a couple of days.

He was extremely happy that he would be able to spend time at the burrow again although he realized with dread that he still had probably 3-4 weeks left with the Dursleys. Harry hastily scribbled back to Ron that he would love to come and was hoping they could come as soon as possible when a Screech owl flew in and landed on Harry's bed.

Harry looked at the Screech owl and walked over to untie the scroll. He eagerly opened it and was surprised at who it was from

_Harry  
Look I know your probably still made about our row I am also but…I think we should settle this before we destroy what we used to have. I was thinking maybe if you could you could stop by tomorrow for tea and we could talk things over. Reply with Cyberia(my owl)  
Cho_

Harry re-read the letter and then found a spare piece of parchment and wrote back:

_Cho  
I guess that would be fine but I have no way of getting to your house unless you live close by. Wait hang on if your fireplace is connected to the floo network I could always floo over from Ms.Figgs' house. Tell me a time and I'll meet you there.  
Harry_

Harry re-read his letter and finding it ok tied it to the screech owl's leg and Cyberia took off.

Harry sat on his bed and thought over the next couple of weeks he would be having when his uncle screamed up "BOY ME AND DUDLEY ARE LEAVING WE'LL BE BACK IN 4 HOURS AND I WANT ALL OF YOUR CHORES COMPLETED!" With that Harry heard the door slam and reluctantly pulled himself over to the door and walked solemnly down the stairs and over to the fridge where he looked at his chores to be completed.

_Mow the lawn  
Vacuum the living room  
Weed the garden  
Clean the house  
Wash the windows  
Go to the grocery store_

Harry audibly groaned looking over the list 'This is going to take me all day' Harry thought. He got started and about hours later he was done the lawn the vacuum and the weeding. He started walking about the house picking up stray pieces of clothing or games that Dudley left about and was nearly done when he spotted a rather old looking letter in the closet where he was depositing the games. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly opened the letter to find it written in a seemingly hurried scrawl.

_ Petunia  
I don't think I have much time left. I think he's coming. Whatever happens to me I ask you to please do me 1 favor. If something happens to James and I, I need you to take Harry in it would mean the world to me and I'm sorry we weren't closer while growing up.  
Lily_

Harry reread the letter several times before thinking angrily. 'It was my mom that got me stuck in this little shit hole.. I bet if she knew the way I was treated she'd regret it.. .' Harry felt bad for feeling angry towards his mother. 'She was only doing what she thought was best for me'.

With that he got back to cleaning the rest of the house and washing the windows. At 3:15 he found his Aunt Petunia looking over the fence in the backyard. " Er..Aunt Petunia" She snapped her neck back at this and looked at him carefully "What?" "I was wondering what I was suppose to get you goes at the store"Harry mumbled in a bored tone "The list is on the kitchen table" Harry nodded and headed inside.

He had just picked the list up and walked outside when he heard a cat meow. He turned to look at the cat and smiled "Whats wrong with you little guy?" The cat just meowed again and then ran away. 'Weird'… Harry continued walking and before long was standing outside the store (Metro) and quickly walked in. Upon entering he grabbed a cart and wheeled it off into the store he looked at the list.

_Butter and milk  
Cheese and salad  
Tea bags and bread_

'Not that bad' He thought to himself. Harry walked into the aisle for tea but stopped halfway through. There in the middle of the aisle was Ms.Figg. "Hey Ms.Figg!" She looked at him confused for a second until she noticed who it was"Oh why hello Harry dear" " Ms.Figg can you do me a favor? Could I use your fireplace to floo over to my friends house tomorrow?" She looked surprised for a second before smiling and saying "Well of course you can dear just come by and you can floo over to wherever it is you want to go" Harry gave her a look of gratitude "Thanks Ms.Figg" and with that he left to pay for the items and go home.


	2. Author Comment

Author Comment: I need to know if anyone wants me to continue this story. Like I said that was only the first chapter and will get a lot better. If I get 3 reviews that would like me to continue I'll post chapter 2. Still looking for a beta Read. Thank you


End file.
